


Sasuke's Gunsword

by Flangst



Category: Naruto
Genre: Buyer Beware, RIP kakashi's porn, Sasuke is a gullible nitwit, gunswords, naruto wants to touch everything, you're in for a scare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25213654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flangst/pseuds/Flangst
Kudos: 2





	Sasuke's Gunsword

“Yes, I— I can see the sword, Sasuke but what’s the weird handle thing underneath?”

“Oh, this?” Sasuke turned the gunsword over to expose the gun bit. “I dunno. The mysterious traveler who gave this to me disappeared before I could ask him. I mean, I think it looks big enough to kill Itachi, don’t you?”

“I think you’re compensating for something,” muttered Kakashi from the safety of his tree, eyes on his copy of _Make-Out Murder._

“Oh, what does this trigger do?” asked Naruto, reaching over.

“No, don’t—” _BANG_

Kakashi recoiled, mind scrambling to catch up. Suddenly his hand was empty and there were hundreds of bits of paper raining down all around him.

“OH MY GOD! SENSEI ARE YOU OK?”

“NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!”

“THIS CHANGES _EVERYTHING!_ ”

 _My book…_ thought Kakashi sadly as the remains of inked pornography fluttered down on his knee. He was going to have to talk to Sasuke about speaking with sketchy strangers who offered him unknown power and weapons to defeat his brother with.


End file.
